Calm In The Storm
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Shannz. Résumé : une nuit d'hiver, Jack se souvient de son passé.


Titre : **Calm In The Storm.**

Auteur : **Shannz**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Bobby zappait aussi rapidement que l'éclair entre les émissions tardives de la nuit et les publicités, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt, totalement dégoûté. Assis confortablement dans le fauteuil avec un soda dans le noir, il s'ennuyait mais il n'était pas fatigué. Un peu avant minuit, la maison était calme. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui confirmait qu'il neigeait encore et que ça ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt.

La tempête d'hiver avait interrompu ses plans pour la soirée, il devait retrouver des vieux amis en ville. Il aurait pu y aller en fait, mais quand Evelyn lui avait proposé de rester – ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande en fait – il lui avait été difficile de refuser. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout que du temps c'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite.

Les routes étaient probablement impraticables de toute façon. La neige était humide et résistante. Ce qui n'était pas un bon mélange quand on voulait rentrer chez soi légèrement ivre. Agité, il se leva et il se dirigea vers la cuisine où la petite ampoule au-dessus de l'évier était encore allumée, éclairant les restes de deux morceaux de pizza qu'il avait entamé. Il prit une bière dans le frigo avant de s'installer au comptoir et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'option. Et la pire d'entre elle, c'était d'aller au lit pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Peut être qu'il était plus fatigué qu'il ne l'imaginait. C'était parfois le cas.

Il finit sa boisson, plaçant la canette dans l'évier en rotant ce qui fit remonter une bonne partie de son breuvage. Il ravala le tout en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas aussi bon quand ça repassait une deuxième fois.

Bobby brossa ses dents et enfila un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt avant de vérifier que toutes les portes étaient fermées. Par habitude, il monta pour vérifier si Jack allait bien. D'abord, il se dirigea vers la porte d'Angel, bien décidé à faire le tour de la famille. Son petit frère dormait, les jambes écartées et la bouche grande ouverte vers le plafond. Il pouffa, amusé, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais d'appareil photo dans des moments comme celui-là. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle dormait profondément, allongé sur une partie de son énorme lit, le dos tourné vers lui.

Juste avant de refermer la porte, il aperçut l'oreiller sur le sol juste à côté du lit. Depuis qu'il était enfant, mais moins fréquemment à présent, Jack souffrait d'horribles cauchemars. Un héritage de son ancienne vie et des terribles abus dont il avait souffert avant de devenir un Mercer. Jackie n'aimait pas grimper dans le lit d'Evelyn, alors il se roulait en boule à côté de son lit.

Lui souriant gentiment, Evelyn passait simplement au-dessus de lui quand elle se levait pour aller travailler. Elle lui parlait simplement de l'incident pour lui rappeler qu'il devrait prendre une couverture la prochaine fois. Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il grelotte de froid toute la nuit. C'était sans aucun doute de cette manière, qu'Evelyn avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Jack. Ca avait pris un peu plus de temps pour Bobby. Il avait dû faire un petit effort. D'un naturel un peu caustique et rude sur les bords, Bobby était le genre de personne qui effrayait Jack au début. Toujours en réalité… A l'occasion, il était capable de montrer le meilleur de sa personnalité. Mais il était surtout bruyant et physique et il ne s'en cachait pas.

Mais il y avait une vulnérabilité en Jack qui le touchait et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Quand il y pensait, dans de rare moment de réflexion, il y avait quelque chose à propos de Jack qui lui rappelait son histoire. Même si lui avait extériorisé toute sa peine et sa souffrance, en la faisant payer à tout le monde, Jack avait agit de façon contraire – en se repliant si profondément sur lui qu'il était impossible de l'atteindre. Quand ça arrivait, seul sa mère ou Bobby pouvait l'approcher. Ca demandait énormément de patience à Bobby, et il ne s'imaginait pas en avoir autant. Et c'est ça, en fin de compte, qui lui avait valu la confiance de Jack.

Bobby passa dans l'ancienne chambre de Jeremiah, à présent celle de Jack. Il avait espéré trouver son frère profondément endormi comme le reste de la maison. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva le garçon de 17 ans éveillé, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il était un peu surpris.

« Non de Dieu, qu'est que tu fais ? Tu as école demain. »

Au moment de dire ces mots, il réalisa qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas école à cause de la quantité de neige. La ville entière passerait la journée à se dégager.

Jack avait poussé son lit près de la fenêtre, et ses longues jambes étaient repliées sous lui, ses coudes appuyés sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il n'avait pas réagi à la voix de Bobby et il ne s'était même pas retourné.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et puisqu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre éveillé pour discuter, Bobby traversa la quantité de vêtements sales et de chaussures usées qui jonchait le sol de la chambre.

« Jésus, Jack. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as rangé ce merdier ? »

Il poussa une chaise dans le coin, au pied du lit de Jack. Avant de s'asseoir, il dû la débarrasser. Il attrapa la guitare de Jack. Ce qui lui valu un regard de biais car Jack évaluait ses intentions. Bobby savait à quel point l'instrument avait de l'importance pour Jack, alors il la redéposa soigneusement en dépit des vêtement qui inondaient le sol. Ils n'étaient pas pliés, alors il s'imaginait qu'il devait être lavé. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se demanda si le gamin avait encore des vêtements propres.

Installé confortablement, il posa un pied sur le bord du lit puis regarda son frère, qui une fois de plus regardait par la fenêtre avec une épaisse couche de cheveux devant les yeux. Il attendit aussi longtemps qu'il en était capable, faisant aller son regard de Jack à la fenêtre avant d'enfin se lasser du silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fouts, Jackie ? »

Pendant un long moment, Jack ne répondit pas et Bobby se demandait si il le ferait. Il finit par en avoir marre de la petite pédale quand l'adolescent prit finalement la parole.

« Il neige. » Dit-il d'une douce voix, l'air distrait.

Bobby cligna des yeux dans la surprise, l'affirmation de Jack était si évidente qu'il en sourcilla. « Waouh, tu sais que c'est très profond, Jack. » Sa voix était teintée de sarcasme. « La grande affaire. Il neige. Il a neigé toute la journée au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Jack lui lança un regard irrité puis il l'ignora à nouveau. Ce qui surpris Bobby, d'avantage que son commentaire. Jack aimait toujours la compagnie de Bobby. Pourquoi pas cette fois ci ? C'était toujours foutrement plaisant quand il traînait dans le coin.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça, peut-être qu'il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. « Bien. Tu ne veux pas me parler fifille ? Je vais me coucher. » Il se leva en grommelant puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il était à mi chemin quand Jack parla de nouveau.

« C'est paisible. Calme. » Dit Jack toujours sur le même ton de voix. « Comme si toute la ville était endormie. »

Bobby s'arrêta. Si Jack ne voulait pas de sa compagnie, pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tout simplement partir. Il savait par expérience que Jack avait souvent du mal à s'exprimer. Si on lui laissait le temps, il finissait par y arriver, mais ça pouvait demander plus de patience que Bobby n'était capable d'en donner. Le frère aîné pensa retourner furtivement à sa place, sur la chaise près du lit. Il avait toujours un minimum de patience pour Jackie.

« Normal, il est presque minuit. Il est probable qu'une majorité de la ville soit endormie. » Bobby remarqua les épaules de Jack s'abaisser car son timbre de voix l'atteignait.

« Sûrement. » Dit Jack en haussant les épaules. Bobby avait la sensation que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Jack.

Le plus jeune des Mercer retourna son regard sur la neige tombante. Bobby le regarda un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui semblait si captivant. De la saloperie de neige. Enormément.

Curieux, Bobby demanda, « que vois-tu Jack ? »

Le résultat, de courte durée, fut le silence suivi d'un regard allant de la neige à Bobby puis de Bobby à la neige. A différent moment, Jack donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de parler mais il refermait la bouche de frustration. « C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Baissant le regard, Jack mordit sa lèvre inférieure. A ce moment précis, Jack observait le monde comme perdu, comme le petit garçon débraillé qui avait franchi leur porte il y a quelques années.

« Essaie. » Dit Bobby, les souvenirs lui inspirant une gentillesse rare.

Le ton de sa voix, inconsciemment apaisante, sembla apaiser un moment de détresse. Jack était de nouveau silencieux se demandant par où il devait commencer.

« Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais. 5 ou peut être 6 ans. Il neigeait comme maintenant. Il était tard. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était, mais je sais qu'il était tard. » La voix de Jack était étrangement détachée, un petite ride apparut entre ses sourcils en prononçant ces mots. « J'étais dans une chambre. La mienne, je pense. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Il faisait froid. Il n'y avait pas de tenture à la fenêtre, pas de couverture dans le lit. Pas même un drap pour me couvrir. »

Ca n'arrivait pas souvent que Jack parle de sa vie avant d'être un Mercer. Bobby écoutait calmement, remarquant un signe d'hésitation quand Jack reprit.

« Ma…mère était avec quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle se faisait tout le temps malmenée. » Il était si près de la fenêtre que son souffle chaud se transforma en buée sur la vitre. « Ils se disputaient. Au bruit, j'ai compris qu'il lui avait donné un bon coup. J'ai entendu qu'elle avait été projetée contre la porte et qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol. Elle pleurait. »

Calmement, Jack traçait des traits dans la buée, sa voix devenant de plus en plus discrète au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Je ne pouvait rien faire. Je n'ai jamais su »

Bobby contenait les commentaires percutant qu'il voulait faire – comme le fait que Jackie n'aurait rien pu faire. Il était trop jeune, trop petit – que si il avait été présent, il aurait démonté l'autre trou du cul. Le genre de commentaire inutile au final. Effrayé à l'idée que Jack s'arrête de parler si il l'interrompait, il préféra garder le silence.

« Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire. Je l'ai bloqué. J'ai juste…arrêté d'écouter. »

Avant de rencontrer Jack, Bobby n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose soit possible. Pourtant, il savait d'expérience que Jack en était capable. Le gamin pouvait s'enfermer dans sa bulle, et totalement disparaître de lui-même. Il se demandait souvent où Jack allait dans ces moments.

« Je me souviens juste de la neige. La tempête touchait à sa fin et les étoiles devenaient visibles car les nuages s'estompaient. Il faisait noir et c'était magnifique…presque magique. Si paisible. La neigeait ressemblait à un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout. » Apparemment, Bobby avait dépassé l'idée de se moquer de lui. Bobby avait aussi ressentit ça.

« C'est comme la boule de neige que nous avons donner à Maman pour Noël l'année dernière. »

Bobby sourit. Pour toutes ces choses, Jack avait gardé une pointe d'innocence que ses traumatismes n'avaient pu atteindre. Ca le touchait énormément, très profondément, car il se sentait concerné. Même si lui et Jack s'étaient énormément rapprochés au fil des années, son petit frère ne s'était jamais ouvert de cette manière. L'expression de Jack était pensive.

« C'est la première que j'ai pensé à…la mort. Ma mort. » Les mots étaient d'autant plus effrayant à cause du ton décontracté qu'il avait en parlant. « Je n'ai rien fait…mais j'imaginais que c'était comme ça. J'ai imaginé à quel point c'était froid, à combien de temps ça prendrait, si…quelqu'un me manquerait. »

« Seigneur, Jack. » Ces mots, bas et terrible, Bobby ne pouvait plus se taire. Il y avait quelque chose de triste et d'anormal à propos d'un gamin de 5 ans pensant au suicide. Ce n'était pas normal. Même si il savait à quel genre de merde Jack avait été exposé avant qu'Evelyn ne le ramène dans leur drôle de famille, c'était difficile à avaler.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de vraiment y penser, du moins à ce moment là. » Bobby se figea immédiatement au dernier mot. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois Jack avait pensé à toutes ces choses. « J'ai entendu un énorme fracas. Vraiment énorme. J'étais pétrifié. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que ma mère s'était écroulée dans la pièce. Son visage était couvert de coups, et sa lèvre était en sang. »

La voix de Jack lui retournait à nouveau le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa vie d'avant ou de sa mère. « Elle avait frappé ce connard avec une poêle. » Bobby grimaça, se demandant brièvement si elle en avait payé les pots cassés au petit matin. « Elle m'appelait en pleurant. » Malgré les mots détachés, Jack semblait affecté par ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux avaient un faible éclat et il y avait quelque accroc dans sa douce voix quand il parlait.

« Elle m'a attrapé puis elle m'a serré contre sa poitrine. Elle me serrait si fort que j'avais l'impression que mes côtes allaient se briser. » Jack avait le regard lointain, parcequ'il se souvenait. « Elle m'a dit que tout allait bien, que tout irait mieux. » Il déglutit et détourna sa tête du regard de Bobby.

« Elle s'est endormie avec les bras autour de moi, en me murmurant le même mensonge encore et encore. » La voix de Jack se voulait plus dur vers la fin. « Ce qui est drôle c'est… » Jack reprit son souffle. « Ce n'était pas pour moi. Ca ne l'était jamais. Elle n'essayait pas de me réconforter. » Il se tourna vers Bobby. « Elle essayait juste de s'en convaincre. Je le savais. Je l'ai détesté pour ça. »

Bobby regardait simplement Jack. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Le gamin ne s'était jamais autant confié avant ça. Jamais. Sa tendance naturelle était le sarcasme, ou l'humour inapproprié et la vulgarité, mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça ici. C'était rare que Jack ne réponde pas. Son frère avait sale caractère, il l'avait toujours eu. Ca faisait un moment déjà que Jack était aussi bon que ses frères, mais il y avait aussi d'autres moments. Ca n'arrivait pas si souvent, mais il y avait encore des moments où Jack se repliait sur lui et se sentait vulnérable, comme un frêle petit garçon qui voulait se cacher du monde. Il pouvait être incroyablement énervant aussi, même si Bobby devait avouer que c'était dans ces moments là qu'il devenait plus protecteur envers Jack. Lui et Evelyn l'étaient, mais de manière très différente. Maman se montrait plus disponible et offrait du réconfort par sa présence. Angel et Jérémiah offrait aussi de leur temps quand ils n'étaient pas trop absorbés par leur vie. Merde, Ils avaient tous différentes manières. Certaines étaient plus efficaces que d'autres avec Jack.

« Tu veux entendre quelque chose de vraiment dingue ? » L'interrompit Jack de ses rêveries. « La raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas partir…simplement entrer dans la neige et en finir. C'était à cause d'elle. Parceque je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. C'est débile non ? »

« Pas si débile que ça. » Dit finalement Bobby. « C'était ta mère. La seule constante de ta vie. Tu l'aimais. »

Jack expira comme si il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ne dit rien, et resta silencieux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Bobby lui laissa quelques instants de silence avant d'aborder une chose auquel il n'arrêtait pas de penser.

« Tu penses toujours à la mort ? » Bobby faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air naturel, sans aucun jugement dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse honnête. A plus d'une occasion, il savait que Jack lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait envie d'entre. Il pouvait généralement deviné quand c'était le cas. Sa patience avait payé et il fut récompensé par une réponse honnête.

« Non, plus tellement, » répondit Jack calmement, laissant son front sur la vitre comme si la discussion l'avait épuisé.

Plutôt satisfait, Bobby laissa tomber le sujet. Jack était le genre de gamin qui cherchait toujours une échappatoire – que ce soit dans la rêverie, la musique ou la drogue. Il se disait qu'il était plutôt naturel d'avoir pensé à la plus grande évasion possible, et que ce genre de chose lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il ne pouvait rien en dire et il ne voulait pas en faire toute une histoire. Lui-même avait eu des idées suicidaires à plus d'une occasion. Rien de grave, mais ça restait de loin une option.

« C'est étrange. » Dit Jack, qui avait l'air très fatigué à présent. Comme il n'avait pas continué, Bobby le força à achever.

« Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? » Dit-il avec un léger bâillement.

« Je n'ai jamais imaginé que j'en aurais. Une famille. Des gens qui se soucient de moi. Parfois…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un rêve. »

« Tu rêves de moi princesse ? » Bobby ne pouvait pas résister au besoin de revenir à l'humour, une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère. Jack lui lança un regard puis détourna la tête.

« Va au lit, Jack. Il est tard. » Bobby était vraiment fatigué à présent. Il ne voulait pas minimiser quoi que ce soit à propos de Jack, alors il devrait être bon pour analyser ça. Il sentait juste en parlant, que Jack était capable de comprendre le sens caché des choses.

« Dans une minute. » Dit Jack, la tête toujours contre la vitre givrée car il observait la neige qui commençait à se calmer.

Bobby se sentait bien où il était alors il proposa sans difficulté l'offre suivante, « tu veux que je reste ? » Quand Jack était plus jeune, la présence de Bobby le réconfortait souvent quand il avait eu un cauchemar.

« Peu importe, » dit Jack, comme si il s'en fichait. Bobby le connaissait bien. Si ça avait été une autre nuit, il l'aurait appelé – mais pas cette nuit.

Bobby s'éveilla une heure plus tard avec une douleur dans le cou et une envie pressante de pisser. Jack avait fini par s'endormir dans le lit face à la fenêtre, les jambes toujours repliées sous lui. Ca avait l'air très inconfortable. Bobby se leva et fit osciller sa nuque, en ajoutant un peu de pression sur son menton, satisfait quand il entendit sa nuque craquer.

Il observa Jack une minute avant d'attraper les chevilles du garçon pour mettre ses jambes dans une position plus confortable, en essayant de dégager les couvertures qui était en dessous. Son effort fut rejeté car Jack poussa les couvertures à sa taille. Bobby secoua la tête et dégagea les cheveux de Jack qui se trouvait toujours devant ses yeux. Le gamin avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux.

« Dors un peu, princesse. » Dit Bobby en se retournant pour sortir. « Tu m'aideras à déblayer toute cette neige demain matin. »

**FIN.**


End file.
